


Hot cocoa

by Sinhaya



Series: JINSON one shots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, i still don't know how to tag, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: This is something I wanted to do for a while, but never had the actual idea, so here's my small birthday gift. its absolute trash because of the fact that im not a writer at allHappy birthday Miah, I hope you spent a happy day todayLove you <3( Jackson proposes to Jinyoung ...)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: JINSON one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680367
Kudos: 25





	Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/gifts).



Christmas lights shining brightly in the living room, the staircase covered in garlands, the green tree standing in the corner of the room. The house was fully decorated for the big dinner Jackson prepared with the help of his 5-year-old son, Felix. The latter was the most excited when it was Christmas time, always waiting for Santa Claus to come to give him presents in the morning.  
Since Jinyoung made his way into the small family, Christmas has always been his favorite holiday. Jackson and Felix woke up early to get the tree and decorate it to surprise Jinyoung but failed horribly as they ended up tangled together in the garlands. As Jackson tried to move, Felix slipped on a lost Christmas ball pulling his father with him in his fall. Jinyoung’s expression as he found them on the carpet wiggling was priceless, Jackson rarely saw him laughing like so freely: eyes closed, cheekbones raised so much.  
Jackson was so mesmerized he didn’t notice he was staring at the younger. Eyebrows raised questionably, Jinyoung approaches both of them  
" What are you two doing this early in the morning? "he asks  
" We wanted to surprise you ", Jackson answers pouting  
" Yeah we wanted to make the house all pretty for you " Felix adds, pouting too adorably  
" It's okay, we can do everything together, okay? " Jinyoung recomforts them as he gets them out of their mess, smiling at their adorable expressions.

They get up to go into the kitchen where Jackson and Jinyoung start preparing hot chocolate as Felix sits on the chair in front of the bar.  
Head between his hands, he watches his parents move in harmony as they get the ingredients from the cupboards: as Jinyoung helps Jackson get the pot from the higher shelf, as Jackson opens the cocoa powder jar for the other.  
" Felix, do you want marshmallows or whipped cream? " Jinyoung asks, stirring the chocolate mixture.  
" Felix? " Jinyoung turns to see the child asleep, head cupped in his hand  
Jackson who went to get their Christmas mugs comes to see Jinyoung and Felix face to face, the older looking at the latter with so much love in his eyes. He comes behind his boyfriend, hand finding easily the crook of his waist, the other around his shoulders.  
" Jackson? " Jinyoung murmurs  
" Yeah? " Jackson whispers in his ears  
" I love you, you know? "  
" Yeah I know, I love you too Jinyoungah " the other says back, so easily like a reflex  
" I love Felix "  
" I love him too "  
" Do you remember when he first came to school? " Jinyoung asks, eyes still on the small figure in front of him, " he wouldn’t let go of you the first morning but then he wouldn’t go home "  
" Yeah, of course, I remember, seeing you for the first time all pretty and adorable with the kids ", Jackson tells him, voice low and deep, to avoid waking up the child in front of them, " Felix told me everything you did that day and wouldn’t stop talking about you. He really loves you, you know? "  
Jinyoung feels his cheeks getting warmer, his heartbeat getting faster. He turns to face the older, to meet his eyes as he speaks  
" Yeah I know, the first day of school he was just so adorable and so cute I couldn’t stop staring at him ", " and then I see his father and wow I'm just frozen in place " he smiles as he kisses Jackson softly  
" Well yeah have you seen me ? " the other responds smirking  
Jinyoung starts punching playfully the other, Jackson tries to avoid them and they start running after the other in the kitchen. They don’t realize Felix waking up looking at them curiously  
" Daddy? What are you two doing ? he asks, stretching his arms, scratching his eyes  
Hearing him, they both freeze in place, embarrassed. They come back walking in small steps, head low, cheeks red.  
Felix looks at them for a moment before laughing out loud,  
" Are you two children?"  
Jackson and Jinyoung walk towards him, taking him in their arms  
" Yes And you are our baby ", they say hugging him tightly, showering him with kisses.

They finally decorate the tree, as Christmas carols play in the background, the three of them singing and dancing their hearts out in the living room.  
Jackson decides to let the 2 others finish as he sits on the sofa in front of them.  
As he watches his son and boyfriend, he just feels like everything is perfect, that his life is finally complete. That warm and welcoming feeling in his chest that only gets bigger as the days go, and he would never for nothing exchange what he has now. He already got a present for Jinyoung but he thinks of something else. Something in his bedside drawer, something small and simple he bought after work. He didn’t even properly think about it, he just went into the store because he wanted to buy a new watch, but his eyes never left the ring section. The seller came asking if he wanted anything else, and he answered yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend. That’s how he bought that ring 2 weeks ago, he had to hide it in his bag, in the back of their common closet, to make sure it would stay a surprise. He didn’t know at that time when he was going to propose though, because  
Even though both of them loved each other and went through ups and downs together, getting married was a big decision and he didn’t know if they were ready for that yet, but now he knows. He is going to propose to Jinyoung, tonight.  
Because, he found the perfect family, his other half, his soulmate.

He remembers everything, from their first meeting to their first anniversary, from the secret glances when leaving Felix at school to the obvious stares on their first date.  
He remembers how amazed he was when he first saw Jinyoung in his element, taking care of the kids with the biggest smile ever.

How shy Jinyoung was during the parent-teacher meeting when Jackson finally asked for the others phone number

The long night conversations in bed, the cute texts

Their first date, that day when Jackson introduced Jinyoung to Felix 

Everything 

So he’s sure about his decision-

“Jackson ?” Jinyoung calls, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes ?”  
“ Should we start to prepare dinner? Some things take a long time to cook “Jinyoung explains  
“Yeah okay,” Jackson says as he gets up

After eating a light lunch, they get ready to cook for the 3 of them and the rest of the gang, Jaebeom, Youngjae, Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom. They are supposed to arrive at 7 pm giving Jackson and Jinyoung about 5 to 6 hours to prepare everything. 

The whole afternoon passes quickly as both of them have no time to do anything else apart from cooking and baking. On the other hand, Felix is quickly bored, no one to entertain or to play with him, so he plays a bit before watching some Christmas movie reruns. 

A few hours later when everyone is here, some slow dances around the piano and kisses under the mistletoe later they all give their presents to each other.  
It’s all presents and wrapping paper everywhere when Jinyoung spots a small baby blue box. Sure it was suits button he gives them to Jackson.  
The latter smiles and gives back the box to him  
“This is for you Jinyoungah” as he puts the box in the palm of his hand  
“ for me ?”, “what could it be?” He asks looking at Jackson, opening the box without seeing what’s inside  
“OMG”, “it’s happening” bambam and yugyeom scream  
“what happening?” Jinyoung asks turning to look at them, still clueless about the whole situation  
Jackson takes the box and puts his knee down  
“it’s not the perfect proposal, nor am I a perfect person. But today, and every other day with you has just been so perfect. You accepted me and Felix so easily in your life, you make our life brighter and happier. You are a star, a star in our life. So Park Jinyoung, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you give me the honor to be by your side forever ?”

Jinyoung sobs, he truly never expected for this to happen, he runs to hug Jackson tightly as he repeats “yes, yes”  
Felix who was watching them with all the others comes into their hug, the three of them finally linked forever.

Congratulations fuse from everywhere as everyone is eager to see the platinum band, with a simple small diamond in the middle.  
Jackson knows now he made the right choice, even though he might not be the perfect boyfriend nor the perfect father, together they will get through all of their problems, small fights, happiness or sadness. Today, he made the right decision. Today, and from now on Christmas will always be their holiday.


End file.
